The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Recent restaurant designs utilize open kitchens visibly coupled to the restaurant serving area. Because of this, cleanliness, while always a priority, is a primary concern.
In commercial kitchens, the number of meals prepared lead to significant amounts of oil and food materials to be expressed in the form of steam and vapor into the kitchen environment. Materials carried by these vapors often collect on the interior surfaces of the kitchen. Included in these surfaces is the ceiling which must be cleaned at least monthly. This regular cleaning is expensive and time consuming. In the case of ceiling tiles, it may not be possible to clean the surfaces to an acceptable level, requiring the replacement of the tiles.